


Did I Make You Proud?

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Creative twins, Whump, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Prince Remus and Roman are out on a quest, something they have done a million times before, but this time it doesn't end very well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Did I Make You Proud?

"Remus, why do you always do this?" Prince Roman shouted as he dodged the dragon's claw as it swung past him. He had gone out in search of his brother who had not shown up to sparing practice; he was not surprised to see Remus, elbow deep, in a fight that he couldn't win. Remus had always been a force of chaos, getting himself into trouble he couldn't get out of. He was bold and brash, something that Roman as the future king couldn't be.

"What fun is it to behave?" He asked teasingly, slashing at the hind legs of the beast.

"I don't know, what fun is it to die?" He narrowly avoided the swipe of a second claw being sent his way as worry entered his heart. He had heard tale of the dragon who lived within the forest but he had never thought the rumors were true. How could a beast that large hide itself among the trees? Yet here it was, a fierce dragon ready to tear him and his brother apart. They were losing fighting as two individuals. They needed to work as a team.

"Remus, Alpha formation."

"Bossy, Bossy," Remus taunted, but moved into position without question, the two fighting back to back, protecting each other as they avoided attacks from the tail and the claws.

"The next time you decide to go out on your own, don't."

"Less talking, more fighting."

Remus lunged forward, breaking formation as he tried to find purchase in the beast's skin. They were finally making some headway, tiring it out at the very least, but something was off. Its movements were too methodical, its attacks were less beast-like and more strategic. Remus raised up his morning star, ready to bring it against the dragon's leg, but the leg moved and shifted. It was growing smaller and more humanoid in shape. This was bad, this wasn't just a dragon, this was a witch. Roman grabbed his brother by the collar.

"Stay behind me."

"I'm not an idiot Ro, I knew it was a witch, there is a trap 20ft behind her." He whispered.

If they could push the witch towards the trap, they could win this. Roman smacked his sword against his shield.

"Come at me foul beast." He would antagonize her, get her focus on him. She looked tired. She looked angry.

"You will wish you had not come here, young princes!" She said, her voice was like brimstone and fire, sending a shiver down Roman's spine as he tried to understand the next words she spoke.

"Idiot out of the way," Remus said before shoving his brother down on his knees. Roman narrowly avoided the bolt of black and silver energy. His brother was not so lucky as he was thrown back against a tree.

"Remus!" Roman saw red, his vision flooding with fury as he charged the creature, shield raised to protect himself. He would not give her time to cast another spell. Her hands still had claws and she blocked his swings with a single swipe, but his goal was not to hit her. He pushed forward, cornering her with every swing, she was forced to step back.

"You cannot win this, young prince!" Her foot caught in the snare, snapping her up into the tree.

"I cannot afford to lose." He brought his blade quickly across her neck, watching as the light faded from her eyes before he quickly turned to look at his brother.

"Remus," He breathed, dropping his sword and shield, sliding to his knees.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He muttered, waving his hand in front of his face, but his skin had turned grey and its texture was rough.

"Remus, you are turning to stone, we need to get you back to the castle immediately!" Roman locked his arm around Remus' body and began trying to lift him up. He was strong, but Remus was already growing as heavy as a statue.

"I don't think that's going to happen." The mirth in Remus' voice had faded as he settled to get more comfortable.

"Then I shall just go and fetch someone who can help." There was a franticness about Roman's voice, they both knew, Roman just hadn't accepted it.

"Nah, let's just sit here." Remus giggled, "Come on, you know, we haven't really talked in ages."

Roman could already feel the tears sliding down his eyes, but he sat in front of his brother who fought to cross his legs.

"When I turn to stone, you should take my head, keep it in your bedroom like some kind of trophy."

"That's morbid, even for you."

"Yes, but when you finally get it on with someone I can be there, staring at you."

Roman tried to smile, that was just like Remus, but he was watching as his brother's body slowly turned to stone. There was no humor in this situation.

"I never wanted to be the king, you know that right? I didn't mind that you got that part, but mom and dad still insisted that I be more like you, perfect, like you."

"I'm not perfect Remus."

"Ain't that the truth prince Underarm Stink."

That got a small chuckle out of Roman, but as he looked up at his brother, seeing that soft proud smile, the tears started anew.

"I wanted to take the pressure off of you." Roman finally admitted. "I wanted you to be able to be yourself, I didn't want mom and dad to constantly be trying to make you into something you aren't. I thought if I did everything they wanted, they would leave you alone."

"And then you became my keeper."

"And then I became your keeper."

The stone had spread up to Remus' neck, he didn't look scared, "At least you won't have to look after me anymore. No more chasing after me because of silly quests."

"I didn't mind the quests, Remus. I minded that you always left me behind. We are a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Remus choked, trying to put a smile on his face. "Hey Roman, I know I'm a bit of a screw-up, but did I make you proud this time?"

The question caused Roman's mouth to fall open, surprise shuffling through his body. Of course, he had. Roman had always been proud of his brother, he was different but that was perfect. Remus was unique, creative, and strong, all in his own way. Roman tried to find the words, tried to reassure Remus, tried to find the right thing to say to his brother before he couldn't say anything anymore.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, sorry Ro." He whispered as the stone covered his eyes, sliding over his nose and lips. "I love you." The last of his voice faded as stone overcame his body. He looked peaceful, but there was a sad look in his hollow eyes.

"Remus Wait!" Roman reached out, but his brother was gone, a statue in front of him sat lifeless, unmoving, and unable to hear.

"You did Remus. I was always proud of you!" He cried, flinging himself onto his brother, but there was no turning back time. There was no fixing this. He let out a sob that echoed through the forest. Of course, he was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't cross-post most of the things I wrote on Wattpad before getting my Ao3 account, but I liked this one so much I thought it was worth posting. 
> 
> If you want to help me pick what I'm writing next or just talk with other creators I have a small discord. https://discord.gg/3bP9mYbhje


End file.
